Enterprise portals are frameworks for integrating information, people and processes across organizational boundaries. Portals can provide a secure unified access point, often in the form of a web-based user interface, and are designed to aggregate and personalize information through application-specific portlets and components. One hallmark of enterprise portals is the decentralized content contribution and content management, which keeps the information always updated. In many cases, specific portal pages may be defined by a highly experienced administrator using a portal content administration environment or a key user within a particular organization using specific tools to define aspects, relationships, and connections for and between content provided within specific portal pages.